Frodo's Search for a Wife
by Aria Breuer
Summary: Post-WotR (War of the Ring). On Tol Eressea, after some hard debating with himself, Frodo comes around to write a poem, declaring his need to find a wife. Only when, with Eru Iluvatar's help, he meets the very hobbitess who will take him on a journey through Tol Eressea and Valinor. Book-verse. No slash.
1. Frodo's Poem

**Disclaimers:** All canon material for anything written about Middle-earth, including _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material, including Frodo's poem, inspired by J.R.R. Tolkien's poetry, belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

Honestly, I have been itching to write a one-shot for the hobbit Frodo Baggins for a while now, but I couldn't figure out what to write about. This is canon, but since it's on Tol Eressëa, it will have originality to it. Plus, the idea came up when I was listening to Kili's Sleep Song on YouTube, which inspired me to write this one-shot. The idea began as random, but we'll see how well I do. You could say this is an unexpected companion piece to DoctorWhovian18's _How to Save a Life_ , but this is more of a stand-alone piece.

* * *

Frodo Baggins dipped his quill into the ink bottle, laden with fresh ink. It had been two months since his arrival on Tol Eressëa. His uncle, his cousin actually, Bilbo Baggins was away from the house the Elves had built for him and Frodo, as he wanted to catch up with Elrond and other Elves, maybe grant them a poem or two of his own making. So Frodo ended up house-sitting, which he didn't need to do, but wanted to this morning.

Frodo was considered fairer and taller than the average hobbit, with bright eyes and a cleft in his chin. Like most hobbits, Frodo had curly brown hair on his head and the tops of his feet. Gandalf considered him a perky chap, or so he was perkier before the Ring took him. He felt relief for his healing, the effects of the Undying Lands showing most when he stood on the island's shore, where the waters sprayed and crashed along the white sandy beach.

True, Frodo had left the Red Book Bilbo gave him to Samwise Gamgee, his closest friend since the Quest to Mordor. Ever since the journey, the bonds of friendship between Frodo and Sam had grown strong and would stay that way, as long as Frodo did not forget Sam and he hoped that Sam would not forget him. But Frodo was now on Tol Eressëa, hoping to be healed of his wounds.

And while he told himself over and over again that he would not find a wife, mainly because she would be burdened with taking care of him due to his illness, something he considered the main reason for not marrying, the thought pressed in his mind. If he wanted to find a wife… oh, the thought was relentless. If only he could find peace, but then, what could he do? Who would he possibly share all his secrets? He couldn't tell Bilbo everything. Even though he trusted Bilbo and knew Sam, he felt as if he was weighed down. There truly were some things he couldn't entrust, even to his closest friends. Sam was right: he would think about finding a wife and Bilbo didn't mind much what befell him on this great mission.

Still, he wanted to write down something. So Frodo began to write a poem, declaring his ever-pressing thoughts on the need to find a wife… even going as far as making a list on what he believed a wife should be. But this was his opinion. Moving away from his thoughts, wanting to get everything down, Frodo wrote his poem:

 _The steady raindrops tell me  
How to find a wife.  
Should she be as gentle as an elf,  
As graceful as their kin?_

 _How I long to ask this question,  
As deep and as long as a river.  
But still my heart bears this burden,  
Of the weight of my quest. _

_In the end, I must concede.  
The journey to find a wife  
Is a lot harder than it seems.  
And yet I must press on._

 _My life has gone unneeded  
For many years or so. The journey  
Takes its toll on me, the quest  
not long ago._

 _And yet I stand here upon the doorstep,  
Longing to see the day. When all is said and done,  
My heart will not keep still. And yet there am I  
Standing on the threshold, with nowhere to turn._

 _My heart is longing for a wife, and yet I must say no.  
But that is only one reaction. There's more to tell,  
More to turn to, more to go. Sam was right:  
I need to find a wife._

"That's not my list," said Frodo, looking over the poem. He still couldn't believe he wrote all of that. He had to admit he had courage for writing this poem.

Bilbo returned to the house. Entering the study, Bilbo asked, "How goes the writing?"

"Bilbo, will you look at this poem for me?" asked Frodo, still stunned at his words. "I just wrote it."

Taking the parchment from Frodo's hands, Bilbo read the poem silently to himself. He could admit it was very well-written and straight to the point. Passing the parchment back, Bilbo asked his nephew and cousin, "Are you sure you're ready to go through with it? Marriage is a big step, my lad."

"Yes, but… Sam was right. I don't know where the road will take me," said Frodo. "Will I ever find her?"

"Ask the elves. I would. Maybe they'll find her for you," said Bilbo, leaving the study.

It was a good idea, Frodo thought. Maybe he could find her. But where? How? It was only a matter of time, and yet he knew, there was no stopping his heart. His destined love was out there, but where would he begin? That was the question that remained in his thoughts.

* * *

 **And that's it. I'm currently debating on whether to leave this as a one-shot story on its own or as a three-shot. If you have any questions, concerns or anything else, feel free to send me a review and/or a PM on what you thought of this story. Okay, bye!**


	2. Gandalf's Advice

**Disclaimers:** All canon material for anything written about Middle-earth, including _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

Okay, while before I was uncertain about this story, now I know that it is a three-shot and a stand-alone piece. There are differences between this story and DoctorWhovian18's story _How to Save a Life_ , with the only similarity being they are both on Tol Eressëa. With that said, this story is going on its own direction, whether anyone wants it to or not. So here is the continuation of _Frodo's Search for a Wife_.

* * *

Before tea, Frodo had now come to terms with himself. He would find his destined love. Still the question remained: where to start? Well, why not come up with a list of what he deemed worthy in a wife. That sounded like a good idea. Pulling out a clean sheet of parchment, Frodo dipped the tip of his quill into the ink bottle, which was halfway filled with ink, and started writing his list:

 **My List of Priorities I Find Amiable in a Wife –** _ **My**_ **Wife!**

This was his starting point. Now he needed his actual list. Well, he was sure he remembered a few things he was looking for in a wife, _his_ wife. Giving it some thought, Frodo wrote his list before the ink dried on the quill. He started with physical features, which included "rosy cheeks". He went into traits, which included "a humorous laughter" and "doesn't tire me", but also on a serious note: "won't be burdened by me". Eventually, he came around to adding to his list "an aptitude to see beyond". Well, that last phrase wasn't much, but it was something to go on, in case he ever met someone who was like that.

It wasn't much of a list. Of course, he couldn't expect the right woman to be all the things he wanted; rather she would be someone he needed. While he wasn't convinced by his list, but happy at least to have written one out, Frodo tracked Bilbo down and helped him get the table set up and the tea poured into the teapot.

Frodo and Bilbo had a marvelous conversation during tea time. They discussed many things, including how each was faring. Bilbo was rightly concerned for Frodo. While he seemed a bit happier, Bilbo worried that Frodo might slip back into his moodier self. Unexpectedly, there came a knock on the front door. Bilbo rushed to the door, opened it, and invited an unexpected guest over for tea. Frodo burst with excitement seeing Gandalf the White enter his and Bilbo's hobbit house.

After he was led over to a chair, Gandalf inquired right away about Frodo's health: "I noticed you're healing at an impressive rate. No doubt the Elves' work and this island have benefitted to this success, Frodo."

"Yes, they have," said Frodo. A distant look swept across his face, something he failed to notice.

Bilbo did notice and announced it with frustration, "My boy, spit out what you have to say!"

Frodo admitted to Gandalf, "Well, I've been thinking about searching for a wife. I know Sam has had these thoughts about me finding a wife and living peacefully, where he could work on my garden. It seems so complete. The Ring nearly took that away from me, but now I have a chance to start anew."

Gandalf chuckled. "Then by all means, Frodo, find a wife."

"But where do I start?" asked Frodo. "I hardly know."

"Ask the Elves for advice. I'm sure they have their ways of finding her. Or better yet, ask Eru Ilúvatar for assistance; I'm sure he can find you a wife a lot faster than the Elves," said Gandalf.

"You make it sound so easy. I won't know what she looks like or whether I'll be able to talk to her," said Frodo.

"Well, on this island, you're closer to Eru. I don't see why you shouldn't try," said Gandalf.

"Thank you Gandalf, but where do I go?" asked Frodo. He was hesitant. This wasn't something he asked Gandalf on a regular basis. The whole topic was unnervingly foreign to his lips.

"I'll show you after tea. By then, we can take a walk. There's a pillar sanctuary the elves go when they want to talk to Eru Ilúvatar. It's on a hill and will take a distance to get there. It runs beyond the forest. I will not get you lost, Frodo, and I will wait for you to get done so we can travel back," said Gandalf.

"Thank you, Gandalf, truly," said Frodo.

"Now, let's eat this marvelous food and drink our tea before it runs cold," said Bilbo.

Frodo looked Gandalf's way, only to receive a cheerful expression from the Wizard. Although Frodo had known Gandalf from his time at Bag End, somehow he had the feeling there was more to Gandalf than what he had previously known. At the same time, Frodo had a feeling he would find the answers he sought at the pillar sanctuary. Maybe he would have his chance to speak to Eru Ilúvatar. But then, what would Eru tell him? Good or bad, Frodo was certain he would find out.

o-o-o

After tea, Gandalf waited outside the hobbit house. He puffed his pipe in anticipation and anxiety. How long did it take for Frodo to get ready? The hobbit was such a procrastinator; he wondered how Frodo ever took his morning walks. He put his pipe away as Frodo opened and closed the front door.

Frodo faced Gandalf, just as the wizard stood up. Gandalf towered over him, but this was expected in Frodo's mind. He was used to this height difference. At the same time, Frodo felt small and helpless.

Before Frodo became too detached, Gandalf asked him, "Are you ready to go?"

Frodo nodded. "I am. So, where exactly is this pillar sanctuary?"

Gandalf chuckled merrily. "That is a surprise, my dear Frodo. Indeed it is."


	3. Eru Iluvatar

**Disclaimers:** All canon material for anything written about Middle-earth, including _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. And the inspiration for this story really goes to Secret Garden's song "Sleepsong". All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction story.

Yes, I know I am against canon character deaths, outside their original stories, but this is Tol Eressëa and I'm following J.R.R. Tolkien's timeline in the appendices, Lord of the Rings Wiki and other sources on Tolkien's works.

* * *

Time did not seem to matter on the Lonely Island. As Gandalf led the way, Frodo elaborated on Bilbo's progress. Although Bilbo still talked about the Ring that he found in Gollum's cave, Frodo knew his cousin would find it in his heart to eventually let the memories go. Frodo was now aware he let himself drift off in his thoughts; that is until Gandalf placed a hand on his shoulder. The hobbit looked up to see Gandalf's concerned gaze.

"You're thinking of the Ring again," said Gandalf.

Frodo hardly had the words to say. Finding it hard to say two words, he nodded. However, Gandalf was keen on figuring out a way to kick-start Frodo's healing. Maybe finding this wife for Frodo was the best option, so Frodo could eventually let go memories of his quest.

Gandalf told Frodo, "Come on."

Frodo followed, but his feet felt like lead. The memory was too strong again. The last thing he wanted was to be on Tol Eressëa… no, what was he saying? This was where he needed to go to be healed. He had to get these thoughts out of his head. He eventually snapped out of reverie, finding his feet were leading him down a straight path inside one of the Lonely Island's forests. Gandalf still lead the way.

At last the hobbit and wizard arrived at what indeed was a sanctuary made out of stone pillars. As Frodo ascended the stone stairs, he began to feel a wide array of positive emotions: they were uplifting, joyful, tender, peaceful and even healing. For several moments, Frodo forgot about the Ring and his quest to destroy it, forgot the pain that Shelob and the Witch-king had ensued on him. When he reached the top step, an unforgettable sensation passed through his soul and spirit. No words could describe how he felt. It was just too much for his small body to bear, and yet he had no idea what kept him together.

Gandalf stopped before the nearest pillar. As he leaned against the stone pillar, Gandalf gestured Frodo forward into the sanctuary. Frodo was confused. He asked the wizard, "Aren't you coming with me?"

"This is your task and yours alone. I'll wait here until you've returned," said Gandalf.

Frodo watched Gandalf take a seat on an empty bench. So he was alone in this. Well, there was no sense in just standing there. Gathering his courage, Frodo strode forward.

The closer he reached the center of the sanctuary, which was decked in white flowers and a harmonious harp chords, the more Frodo felt drawn to the place. Yet there was something about this ethereal place that just felt off. If Frodo said the wrong words, he feared this place would disappear and that would be the end of it. No, he would have to choose his words carefully.

Frodo stopped at the very center of the sanctuary; from every corner stood a pillar that proved to be taller than he. Anxiety filled him. He wanted to get this over and at the same time, the anxiety was not his own. There was definitely a presence standing right next to him… right – next – to – him? He gazed up, but blinked several times. There was a pillar of cloud standing before him, bright as ever. He looked down and away, hoping his eyes would not become blinded.

The pillar of cloud transformed into a figure, as He moved over to a white throne. Frodo gazed up at the figure; however, this figure was not what or who he expected. He found it hard to describe the figure. All Frodo realized this figure was ancient, powerful and wise.

"What brings you here?" asked the figure, taking a seat on the throne.

Frodo found the words to speak, "Are – Are you Eru Ilúvatar?"

The figure answered in a masculine voice, "I am."

Frodo was terrified. He forgot what he wanted to ask, to say to Eru. For a moment, he could hear Eru laughing merrily. Frodo looked again, but could not see who else was in the sanctuary.

Eru did get Frodo's attention. "You came here to ask me something, Frodo. What is it?"

Then the words came out, but they did not feel like they were his own: "I seek a wife." He could hear Eru's grunt, but Frodo continued anyway. "I know this sounds crazy, but I really think that finding a wife could help me heal. I even wrote out a list." He pulled out a folded piece of parchment from his back breeches' pocket.

Before Frodo read aloud, Eru stopped him. Eru was laughing merrily. "Frodo, you believe you will find a wife because you wrote a list?"

Frodo did not know what to say. He was retreating inside himself, staring at the list as though it had betrayed him. As he folded the list, Frodo could feel a firm large hand press against his shoulder. Peering upwards, Frodo could see Eru's expression was teary-eyed. Eru understood how he felt.

Feeling a little more confident, Frodo asked Eru, "How do you find a wife?"

A smile breached Eru's face. "You meet people. You share moments with them. They become your best friends. And the women in your life find love with you, but only one will be the one for you. You will find her."

"I need help doing this. Can you provide me with a way of meeting her? I'd love to know who she is. Maybe she can help me heal." The words came out of Frodo's mouth before he had the chance to catch up in his mind. He was growing excited about this endeavor and Eru knew it.

Eru's laughter filled the room. "As long as you believe in me and my works, she will come."

"How do I find her?" asked Frodo.

The last Eru told him was, "I shall help you, Frodo Baggins." Then he vanished out of the room. The white light faded and the sanctuary returned to a peaceful blue atmosphere, the colors returning to their brightness.

Enlightened with a new hope, Frodo returned to the entrance where he saw Gandalf staring at him, a knowing expression streaked across the wizard's face. Gandalf had heard what Eru told Frodo, there was no denying it. When Frodo was ready to leave the sanctuary, Gandalf led the way. Frodo stared back at the empty hall, his thoughts wondering if Eru had been waiting for his arrival this whole time.

Frodo didn't say much to Gandalf on the way back to the hobbit house. Bilbo would want to hear news on Frodo's progress, but Frodo knew he had only just begun unraveling where his new journey would take him.

o-o-o

Seven slow months passed and no sign of another elven ship docking in the harbor. Frodo expected Eru to do his work, but it became clear to the hobbit's mind that if he continued his road to recovery… oh, what was the use? He was progressing slower than his usual pace. True, Bilbo was getting him out more, but the elderly hobbit grew weaker and found it difficult sometimes to get out of bed in the morning. Frodo had more times forgotten about his mysterious wife, which did not know anything about who she was, as he took care of his uncle.

Bilbo passed in the morning, sometime prior to the day of the next month. It was now seven months since Frodo's talk with Eru Ilúvatar.

Long after the elves parted ways, leaving Frodo alone in front of Bilbo's tombstone, Frodo felt emptiness reach his heart. He was alone. Yes he had friends, but they were mostly elves, except for Gandalf. Even Gandalf could not prevent him from weeping. It was his parents' deaths all over again. The tears that showed on his face fell at different times, like each tear was a memory lost from him. Who would he turn to now?

Hours passed and afternoon swept across the island. Frodo found a bench to sit down. He was at an overlook of the sea. No one bothered him so far and that was what he needed right now. The loneliness was his only friend… it…

Frodo's ear twitched as he heard Eru speak, "No one here knows where the spirit goes in this land."

Facing Eru, Frodo asked, "What do you know of it?"

Eru looked at him, telling him as a bright light engulfed Him, "There is more, so much more. You have only begun to understand." Then He was gone.

Intertwining with Eru's voice was a feminine voice that asked Frodo, "Are you all right?"

Frodo searched for the owner of the new voice, which belonged to a brunette hobbit girl. A… hobbit girl? There were no other hobbits on the island, except for him. Maybe Frodo was imagining her.

The hobbit woman repeated, "Frodo?"

"What?" Frodo asked. Maybe he wasn't imagining her… maybe he was.

The hobbit woman continued. "You are Frodo Baggins."

Alarm showed on his face, but Frodo did his best to hide it. Wiping the tears from his eyes, Frodo said, making his confirmation, "Y-Yes. Yes I am. That's me." He was surprised the hobbit woman sat down next to him. "Who are you?"

"A messenger," said the hobbit woman. "I've come to talk to you about finding your wife. She's not here."

"Then… where is she?" asked Frodo, confused. How did she know? Oh wait… of course, Eru. This was good news.

The hobbit woman laughed, which sounded as a bell. "Your journey has only begun. We will send more messages to you in time. You will find her. Hobbits are unexpected creatures with unexpected surprises, no doubt about that."

"Eh… hobbit? Are you…?" asked Frodo, stunned.

"I'm a messenger. Good luck, Frodo," said the hobbit woman.

Frodo turned his gaze to the sea, before looking back at the hobbit woman. He saw her run off, laughing wistfully in the distance. She was gone and he was alone again, but this time filled with new hope. Whoever his wife was, Frodo knew that he would find her one day. He had time, but how much time would he have? Sam would be coming, looking for him, but Sam was with his family now. There was still time and time was all that mattered in Frodo Baggins' mind. Time would bring him eventually to the woman of his dreams… whoever she was.

* * *

 **Yes, I know this is supposed to be the last one-shot of this story, but this story feels like it could go on longer. If you like it and want me to write more one-shots for this particular story, let me know in your review. Okay, bye! :)**


	4. At the Market

**Disclaimers:** All canon material for anything written about Middle-earth, including _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All other canon material belongs to their respected owners. I only own the plot and any original characters that enter this story.

This is the third revision for this fourth one-shot. I don't know where the story's going at this point, only ideas. And this one-shot – and the story does feel like it could go on longer – was actually inspired by the fairy tale _Cinderella_ and it adaptations. :)

* * *

Nine more months passed. Frodo was in despair. How he longed she, his wife, would be somewhere on Tol Eressëa. For all he knew, the mission was a near disaster. But Eru Ilúvatar did say he would send more messengers. That was the last time they spoke. For now, Frodo hardly knew what to do or who to turn to…

"My boy," Bilbo was frustrated. For the same nine months, Frodo had at first heard Bilbo's voice, and then recently saw him. Was he going mad? Bilbo was present in his house. Even Frodo didn't understand, until his uncle started talking to him. Still... but was Bilbo a spirit guide? Well... "Here." Bilbo handed to Frodo a shopping list. "You know the way to the market. Now, we need fresh supplies of fruits and vegetables, and I wouldn't mind a rack of ribs from the butcher."

"Why do you want me to head to the market? I thought my quest was over," Frodo asked.

"The Quest to Mordor is finished, as far as we know. But this a matter of running low on food and supplies," Bilbo said, tensely.

"Oh." Frodo realized that maybe this was his chance to… he was shoved out of Bag End by his uncle. Really? He couldn't have just asked.

"Frodo, take your time at the market. When you're done gathering the supplies, come right back here." Bilbo added, "I need your help with my latest poem." He slammed the front door shut behind his cousin.

"Market. Maybe I'll find my wife there." Frodo said, not knowing in that moment that this was just what Eru Ilúvatar had meant sixteen months prior.

…

The market in the city of Avallonë thrived with all sorts of elven folk. In crates were scores of fruit and vegetables, as well as various meats that were fresh. The elves thanked Eru for shelter, food and other necessities, which is what kept the market busy every week. Of the hobbits, Frodo only knew he and Bilbo. Frodo didn't know whether he would find any hobbits… and yet, there was a hobbit girl there, clothed in a dress with a bluish-grey tint. She was… was she? Frodo didn't know there were hobbits besides him and Bilbo.

Frodo wanted to call out of her, see what she was like. A hand pressed against his shoulder. Only the hand was gentle on his shoulder. Returning to the present, his gaze fell back on the hobbit girl. She did look his age, and yet… no, he couldn't do it.

"What are you afraid of? This is what you were searching for. Go and talk to her." Eru encouraged.

"Help me," Frodo said, softly. Before he knew it, his feet had taken him to the hobbit girl with dirty blonde hair. She did look beautiful… until Eru showed him the truth. This hobbit girl had dark hair and freckled face. So much for looks deceiving him. "Hullo." Really? That's the first thing that came out of his mouth. No. The hobbit girl was walking away, and yet he was catching up to her. "What's your name?" He stopped as the hobbit girl moved out of the market. Maybe it was better not to test fate. In the end, at least for that morning, he gathered the usual grocery list of bread, cheese, fruits, vegetables and meat, before returning to the road that would lead to his and his uncle's hobbit home.

…

"Why did you do that? Chase after a girl like that? Are you this desperate for love?" Bilbo asked.

"She wouldn't talk to me," Frodo said. He admitted, "Eru has a point though. Looks can be deceiving."

"Did you ask her for her name?" Bilbo asked.

"She wouldn't give me one." Frodo stood up, stopping in front of the window. "What if I don't find her: a wife?"

"Frodo, these things take time," Bilbo told him. "You can't expect to find your wife at first glance. These things take years to accomplish."

"Eru Ilúvatar is assisting me with this task." He sighed. "What if I don't find her?"

"You're not giving up. This is what you're searching for," he told him.

"But the longer the days come, the more desperate this search is turning into. I feel like I'm failing."

"Don't give up. If you truly seek a wife, Eru Ilúvatar will help you."

"Thank you, uncle. But…" Frodo looked up. The doorbell rang. His spirits raise, he turned to his uncle and said, "You are wise, uncle. Truly." Only when he opened the door, it was the same hobbitess from the market. Behind her was a pillar of cloud, which stopped between Frodo and the hobbit girl. Frodo said to the girl, "Hullo. Are you…"

"About that, Eru wanted me to see you. Is it all right if I come in?" the hobbit girl asked.

"Let her in," a whisper in the air surrounded Frodo and the girl.

Frodo nodded. "You may come in."

"Thank you," the freckled hobbit girl stepped over the threshold.

Frodo did not know what would come of this meeting, but there was another girl in the distance staring at him. Unsure about the girl, who reminded him of the hobbitess messenger, Frodo closed the door. As he turned his gaze to the window, there was the hobbitess messenger. She was watching them with cautious eyes.

But at this point, did Frodo find the hobbit girl who was the wife he was searching for? Maybe Bilbo had a point about getting to know people. And as the pillar of cloud sent in the hobbitess messenger, everyone gathered around the dining table. It was time to figure out what Frodo and Eru Ilúvatar's quest was about, and how Ilúvatar could help them out.

* * *

 **Okay, now it seems this story is continuing. Thanks for reading. :) There's more to come…**


	5. The Bond

**Disclaimers:** All canon material for anything written about Middle-earth, including _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot series.

* * *

As he closed the door, Frodo's thoughts went haywire. In the time he had spent on Tol Eressëa, he hadn't yet met a hobbit girl or woman. And yet, here she was. Somehow, Eru must have found her and brought her to the Lonely Isle. But how?

"Frodo, have a seat," Eru instructed in a calming voice. Frodo sat down, but then so did the dark haired, freckled faced hobbit lass. Eru explained, promptly, "You both had the desire to find each other. You may not understand, but this was your quest. Frodo meet Ambryfire, as she once was given on another island that connects this realm to hers." He turned to the hobbit lass. "You may be known as Ambryfire, but you are also Amberly. Do you accept these names?"

"Ambryfire," Frodo asked, quite confused.

"Yes," Amberly said to Eru.

Frodo jumped back. Was Amberly glowing? He turned to Eru if only for a moment. To his surprise, the hobbit lass and Eru were becoming one. Where exactly did Eru pluck Amberly from? She wasn't like the other hobbit lasses. And yet Eru reappeared in a pillar of cloud, vanishing out of the hobbit house. The candles blew back, returning to their natural form. And Amberly… she was resting on Frodo's lap.

The moment he touched her, Frodo felt a breeze billow inside himself. His hands were glowing, but then so was he. The last he knew he was drifting in a white space with grand pillars all around. He wasn't glowing, but the entire space was brilliantly bright and cheerful. And there was Amberly, her hand holding his. Eru Ilúvatar was at the end of the hall, where his brilliant white throne stood. Unsure what he was doing, Frodo bowed his head, waiting for Eru to finish his work. A hand placed against his back, to his chest and finally to his face.

The white light was evaporating. He was back in the darkness until…

Frodo's eyes snapped open. He felt so strange. As if… maybe he dreamt it all… maybe…

No. It wasn't a dream. He was sleeping on the bench, holding Amberly's arm. Her hand held his right shoulder, in a protected state. And, to Frodo's relief, they were still clothed, in the same clothes they had on when they entered the dream... or was it a vision? His back hurt, as did his neck. Just as she woke up, Frodo joined her to a sitting position. And yet, their hands wouldn't leave his own. In fact, they glowed. He was just as shocked as Amberly. When they finally released, a red rose was revealed in Frodo's hand, which he passed to her.

Frodo did not know what had happened, but then neither did Amberly. There was so much they could discuss, and yet Frodo felt tied to Amberly. Their fates were connected somehow. Given the desperate, confused expression on her face, he knew that something had happened.

…

"Did you feel it, too?" Frodo asked the hobbit lass.

"I did." Amberly said, understanding. "Eru… he bonded us. He said, before we fell out of the dream world – if it was a dream – that when we were ready, he would marry us. If that was our choice." She admitted, "Have you been searching for me for this long a time?"

"It was Sam's idea. Sam's my gardener, and my friend. We journeyed to Mordor and destroyed a ring of power, with the help of a creature," Frodo explained. He could speak so easily with this woman. He sighed, enjoying the pleasant silence that followed. "Amberly, have you been seeking me out, too?"

"It seems we both were searching for each other then," She sipped a small amount of tea from her cup.

Bilbo sat down with a tray filled with snacks. "So Amberly, you must have a tale or two to tell." He sat down at the chair at the end of the table, close to the pair. "Tell us your story."

"The island where I was previously at belonged to refugees, from all over the galaxy," Amberly explained. "Most would call it home. I grew up there, but I didn't have much of a past. I was a milk maid before Eru took me off the island. I've been searching for a way to continue my story, so I can have a peaceful life." She looked at Frodo and said, "But now I'm bonded with you. I don't know you that well, Frodo. Whatever your story is, it must…"

"I went to Mordor to destroy a Ring. A powerful ring that was able to corrupt people, mind, body and spirit. It almost took my life as well." Frodo admitted. "That's why I thought, by getting assistance from Eru Ilúvatar, I would find that wife, and with luck I would have some children as well," Frodo explained.

"So you still think there's hope for you, for us it seems," Amberly replied.

"Yes." Frodo smiled. "I know what it's like to feel like an outcast. I was an oddball in the Shire, because I love speaking to people from other lands. So, what I mean is…"

"You can stay with us, Amberly," Bilbo said. "Unless the elves have already acquired a home for you."

"They did. My house is a road away from here. I can show you both, if you want," She said, standing up.

"Wait until we finish our tea, and then head out…" Frodo was interrupted by his uncle again.

"Frodo, you don't have to stay indoors. You can follow this hobbit lass, if you want," Bilbo suggested.

Frodo smiled. "Thank you, uncle." He drank his tea in two large gulps, before joining Amberly outside his and his uncle's house.

…

As they walked, Frodo and Amberly spent their time getting to know one another. Amberly did have a family once, which was how she was named Ambryfire or Amberly for short. She had a life in another world, in another time, before it was taken from her. She was called in her previous life Ambryfire, which gave her the assumption that she was an elven maiden once who loved the trees, the plants and the animals.

Frodo smirked. Now he was intrigued. And yet, he had to ask, "So, in this life, you're Amberly."

"It would seem that way," Amberly said.

"But how did you get here?" Frodo asked her, curious.

"There was a boat, an elven boat, that took me directly to this place. I came here eight months ago, but I didn't know there were other hobbits around these parts," she smiled, shyly. "And then I saw you, Frodo Baggins. I took one look at you and… I was scared, scared that if I revealed myself, I would spoil your dreams and wonders. I don't know if it's the bond we share or Eru's blessing for us. If we are meant to be together, then…'

"We'll find out, won't we?" he said. Frodo stopped, for before him and Amberly was a house filled with plants, and yet it looked like it had potential.

"Come on. There's more to see inside," Amberly said. Frodo, glad to still have her hand, followed her indoors. Inside was a quaint house with wood floors, rugs in different sizes and shapes, tapestries that told Amberly's life stories – from horseback riding to forging jewelry for Eru – to even wood furniture and figurines. "I like to collect wood sculptures and clocks. Is it too much?"

Frodo sighed. "No. It's beautiful." He added, shyly, "I do enjoy woodworking."

"Come on. There's more to see," Amberly said, leading him on a tour through the house. As she did this, she showed him the different plants that came with her on her journey to Tol Eressëa. Some of the flowers Frodo wasn't familiar with, even with a white lily that had purple thorns as well as bonsai tree that harvested purple toads. "All we need in here is a ballroom." She sighed as well. "I do wish we could dance in here, but…"

"We could dance…" Frodo was interrupted again. This time Amberly turned around, placing her hand in his.

"Why not wait until we have a ball?" Amberly blushed rosy red, as she stared at their hands, which were joined together and glowing. "I'll take you outside…"

"Amberly," Frodo placed his hands on her shoulders. This was painfully awkward; more than the pain he had endured on his quest. "I think it's better that we wait a while longer. We wouldn't…" There was a sharp pain of butterflies in his chest. "I'll head back to my uncle's…"

"Why not some lunch? I mean, we both only had snacks," Amberly replied.

"All right." Frodo gestured towards the dining room and kitchen area. He followed her into the dining room, right as Amberly disappeared into the kitchen.

…

Frodo grinned. In all the time he had spent on Tol Eressëa, hadn't once met anyone quite like Amberly. She certainly had spirit, but was also kind and compassionate as he… wait. Was he talking about… no. Not him. But he was amazed at how she carried herself. The way she… wait. What was going on? He didn't feel like himself around Amberly, and yet he wanted to make sure she was safe… oh. Maybe a ball wasn't a bad idea. It might turn out for the better.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) Already, it's starting to look interesting.**


	6. Visions of Valinor

**Disclaimers:** All canon material for anything written about Middle-earth, including _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot series.

* * *

Frodo drifted off into a deep sleep.

 _He was back in the Timeless Halls. It was so beautiful and serene. And yet, he was reminded of Amberly and her house. She looked like a hobbit, but she was also an elf. Seeing her walk in a silvery blue dress, straight towards him was hard to see, hard to feel… and yet, she was more than he could have ever hoped for._

" _Find her… Ambryfire," said a voice in the winds. "Know her place."_

 _The images drifted over to two trees, that were twins._

" _You and Ambryfire… bring the trees to life again. Go to Valinor. Go there NOW!" The voices brought him through the halls of the elves._

"Go to Ambryfire…" the voices spoke to him, as he awoke. "Find her…"

Frodo shot up. To his surprise, he was still in Amberly's home and sleeping against the wall by the window. So far, nothing had happened and yet… it was near evening. Frodo stretched his arms, removing the blanket from his body. Just as he stood up, Amberly approached him with a hot cup of tea. It was the same herbal…

"What's in that tea?" Frodo asked her. "The last I recalled, I drank hot tea. What did you put in it?"

"You were tired and in pain. These herbs come from my country, my home, before I was sent to the sea and to the island. They help with the pain." She passed the tea to him. "Drink. Your wounds are getting healed as they speak."

Frodo took the teacup. But as he drank the contents, a burning sensation entered his throat. His eyes closed automatically. The pain was receding from his body, leaving him free and relaxed. The second time he woke up again, the moon had reached its peak in the sky. He touched his forehead, only to discover the burning sensation had not left his body. He proceeded to touch his neck and his left shoulder.

"Ah!" Frodo yelped in pain. The wound was still there… it was…

" _No!" Frodo jumped back. He was trapped in a darkened world. Was this a vision or something more? There were the Two Trees of Valinor, moving and binding each other in harmony. There was Eru, and there was Melkor, watching him._

 _He didn't know what to do. Or how he entered this vision. It seemed so real and strong._

 _The ground before him was like ash. Was he in the right time and place? Images poured through, including his bonding with Amberly… or was she still called Ambryfire? What did this all mean? And wait… how was he still here?_

" _Frodo, come." Eru gestured him forward._

 _The gentlehobbit pressed on, climbing up the stone steps and right towards the two trees. In the center stood a woman. The same woman he knew as Ambryfire. And yet, she looked like an elf one moment and a hobbitess the next. She sure was stunning. But why then…_

" _Eru. Why her? Why Amberly – Ambryfire?" Frodo asked Eru, curious. He asked again, "Eru?"_

" _In time, Frodo Baggins. You will know and understand," Eru replied. "Be good to her. You seek a wife and yet, you and Bilbo must travel to Valinor next, to find your new home. Let Ambryfire lead you there." He said last, "Head to Valinor when you are ready. There is a boat waiting for you. It will wait as long as necessary. Go now. You are ready for your next adventure."_

…

When Frodo returned to his uncle's home then next morning, he felt changed. He knew there was a reason for why he and Amberly were bonded, but for the reason that Amberly was to guide him and his uncle to Valinor? Well, even he had to admit that he and his uncle had already stayed on the Lonely Isle for too long. And what were those words that Gandalf told him and his uncle? He remembered… remembered what Gandalf told him as they neared the shore:

" _One day, you and Bilbo will have need to travel to Valinor. I do not yet know what that reason is, but you will find it from a woman, a woman who traversed through Valinor before."_

That was the last thing Gandalf told them as they docked. Frodo could remember those words so vividly. And yet, he held onto Amberly's hand. Did she know what was happening? Eru said there was a boat waiting for them. Slowly, he approached the stone steps, leading up to a small hillock where Bilbo's house stood. There were yellow poppies sitting on a wooden trough. Frodo knocked on the oak door. Thankfully, the door opened to reveal the elderly hobbit man with silver curly hair.

"Yes, yes. Come in, Frodo," Bilbo said, opening the door for him.

"Thank you, uncle." Frodo stood by the wooden coat rack as Bilbo closed the door. He didn't know how to say it, "Uncle, we're due to depart from this island to Valinor."

"Yes, I was informed by Amberly that we need to leave." Bilbo left the door swing open. "Are you coming, lad?"

"What about the house? And our stories and poetry?" Frodo asked, curious.

"That, my lad, will be waiting for us when we reach Valinor," he answered.

"Can I walk around the house one last time?"

"Of course, my lad. But don't dawdle for too long."

"I won't uncle."

Looking around, Frodo wandered down the familiar hallways, with wood paneled floors. The rugs, decked in elvish inscriptions and the Two Trees of Valinor – one a silver tree and the other a gold tree – in the foreground, lining the floors in an elegantly graceful fashion. Candlesticks were dimmed along the walls, while a fireplace stood in the parlor and in the study. Elegant furniture also could be found in all the rooms, with two bedrooms that had beds specifically set up for Frodo and Bilbo.

Frodo sighed. This had been his home for almost two to three years. He would miss the house, even its tapestries revealing the Shire, with its green hills and hobbit holes, and Rivendell, the hidden valley with its waterfalls and lush greenery. He took one last look, before heading outside. But it was Bilbo who locked the house, ready to pass the key onto another fellow hobbit or hobbitess.

Just as they neared the white sandy shores, Frodo spotted Amberly. Amberly's dark hair flowed with the wind. Today, she was wearing a light blue dress with white daisies in the stitching. He wondered if she was joining them. As he and Bilbo stepped onto the wood ramp onto an elegant swan-like ship, Frodo looked back at Amberly. Was she coming with them, or staying?

"Are you coming?" Frodo asked her, curious.

"I've got my own boat to catch," Amberly told him. "I'll meet you at Valinor. Don't wait up for me. Eru's about to give me details."

Indeed, the second Frodo looked up, a pillar of a fluffy cloud landed gracefully next to the hobbitess. Having nothing more to say, Frodo nodded to Amberly, before heading up the ramp and onto the wide deck. He stopped by the railing as the boat moved. He did not know why, but maybe there was more happening than he realized. He peered up at the wizard with the silver hair and beard, donned in white robes. Frodo recognized him.

"Gandalf," Frodo explained, "when I started this quest to find a wife, I…"

"Frodo, did you think this is all happening by chance." Gandalf asked.

"No. I should have known better than to think I was just going to find her by mere sight alone." Frodo wondered, "I don't even know this Amberly. And yet," he looked over at Amberly. She was talking to Bilbo. It dawned on him, "Maybe it was better that I didn't start searching, to just let it come when I can."

"Frodo, I know your quest doesn't make much sense now." Gandalf said.

"You can't go by sight alone, Frodo. What you asked Eru Iluvatar may not happen for a very long time. And when you find the woman who is destined to be your wife, at least get to know her, and she knows you," Bilbo told him.

"Some things happen by sight, Frodo, others by chance. And in the case of meeting people, it takes years to gain their trust," Gandalf added. "Do you understand, Frodo?"

"Well, I can admit I was a bit hasty." Frodo asked, "Gandalf, why did Eru make the bond between me and Amberly."

"It's temporary." Eru said. Frodo was stunned. And yet, Ilúvatar whispered to him, "You're only heading to Valinor, as Amberly – Ambryfire is your guide. Once you're on Valinor, you two will be separated. Do you understand?"

"Isn't Ambryfire my…"

"I will guide you on the right path. If you wish to speak to Ambryfire, you'll find her on Valinor's shores," Eru said last, flying off in a white cloud to the heavens.

Frodo stared at the water. What had he asked for? Was it still possible for him to find a wife? And what of Ambryfire? Was she meant to be with him? Or… maybe he should just wait and see what happens. Gandalf was right, but then so was Eru and Bilbo: he wasn't going to find a wife by sight alone. It had something more to do with getting to know a person.

"Heh heh," Frodo chuckled softly. Of course, he knew that from the start. But then what was Ambryfire's life like? Or was she just a guide to help him along? He had to know the answer, and yet… he wasn't sure what would happen now.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) And it seems we're heading off to Valinor next. :)**


	7. A Welcome Ball

**Disclaimers:** All canon material for anything written about Middle-earth, including _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot series.

* * *

Frodo stood by the polished oak railing, staring at the ripples and waves. The water was like glass, crystalizing as the waves crashed against the ship's wooden surface. If he could, he would dive into the water, after his parents. They would…

A gentle hand pressed against his chest. His heart raced for a moment, only to be calmed down by a firm hand touching his shoulder. He looked up, only to see the pillar of cloud leave his side. He turned around to meet Ambryfire's gaze. If she was Ambryfire…

"Ambryfire... Amberly. How is it you're here? Are you..." Frodo asked, stunned to see her.

"A guide and a friend." She explained, "It's share aboard right now. I'm allowed, thanks to Eru, to travel with you," she explained.

"Just tell me something, Amberly. Who are you really?" He asked. "What do you want with me?"

"This bond we share will be over when we reach Valinor," Amberly said. "Ambryfire is your guide and is my spirit. Outside, I am Amberly. Eru told me so." She admitted, "I didn't know who you were when we first met. But now that I think on it, I have heard your tale when I first came to Tol Eressëa." She added, "I didn't think I was the one to guide you to Valinor, until Eru told me."

"So you were telling the truth," Frodo asked. "What happens when you're Ambryfire? That is your elven name, isn't it?"

"It was the name I was given." Amberly admitted, rubbing her forehead. "It's a little more complicated to explain. I'm not sure what happened my elven life, but as a hobbit I am Amberly." She gave a small smile. "Even I don't recall that much of my previous life. Just here and now, I am a hobbitess." She added, "And I'm still waiting for that ball."

Frodo chuckled. "Then I'm sure we'll have one in Valinor." His voice drifted off. The moment the boat docked, a wave of light smacked him and Amberly. Their bond… they were separating… his spirit moved, finding its way back into his body. He felt so heavy… then it was over. His hands touched his chest in few places. He couldn't… yes he could. He was whole again. He turned to Amberly, who smiled but surprised him with a warm, friendly hug.

Why then did he feel so awkward near her?

"Come on, you two. Valinor awaits," Gandalf said, leading the way.

Frodo turned to Amberly, extending his hand to her, "Come with me."

"Yes," she took his hand. "Yes, I will."

As they moved down the ship's ramp, Frodo saw some friendly faces: Elrond Half-elven, the dark-haired elf in maroon robes, with his dark haired elf maiden Celebrían; Galadriel, with her flowing blonde hair and white dress, next to Celeborn whose appearance made him a noble elf lord; and other elves that greeted him and Amberly. That is until Amberly rushed over to an elf lord with dark hair and donned in purple robes.

Frodo moved off the ramp and onto the white sandy beach. The waves rippled and crashed loudly in the backdrop. He looked up at the sun for a moment, which was so bright here and yet… oh, he looked down fast so as not to blind himself. His eyes were blinded for a moment, but returned shortly afterwards. He looked back at Bilbo, who walked slowly down the ramp. He rushed over to help his uncle, who gladly thanked him. It was then Frodo turned to gaze at a white elvish city. It looked so magnificent, added with the bright green grass that blew with the gentle breeze.

Frodo understood now what his journey to find a wife meant. It was a journey to find home and a family who loved him. But he knew that already.

…

As promised, a ball was held in honor of the hobbits who helped to destroy the Ring of Power. It took place in a magnificent ballroom complete with white, red and pink flowers in rounded vases with floral décor along the walls. Torches also were lit there, with tall arched windows as clear as glass. The room itself was bright colored, reminding Frodo that this land still retained its springtime festival.

And it was here that Frodo gathered his courage to speak to Amberly: "Would you like to dance with me?"

"I would love to, Frodo Baggins," she said, taking his hand.

The moment he led Amberly forward onto the dance floor, Frodo caught glimpses of the elves. They were looking at them, watching them in earnest. Minding his place, Frodo showed Amberly a variation of dances from the Shire. In turn, she shared dances from the refugee island. However, her dances were a little rough compared to the Shire dances. One dance they knew well involved a waltz. Frodo twirled her a few times, as her spring green dress flowed alongside the harp and violin music.

And yet… Frodo rushed off towards the nearest table. He couldn't understand. Wasn't the bond that Eru put on him and Amberly already gone? Why then did he feel so strange around her, and awkward? He hadn't felt this close to any hobbit lass, not since his relationship with Pearl Took became one of mutual respect. He looked up the moment someone tapped his shoulder, only to come face to face with Amberly.

"Frodo, what is it?" she asked him.

"Come with me." Frodo dragged her into an empty balcony, where they saw the red line in the sky. The sunset had started, only to bring about the sunrise. "Amberly, ever since we met I feel… how do I put this…"

"You feel it, too? Frodo, we've only just met for a day," she said.

"I know," he told her. "Maybe it's nothing. Maybe it's something." Frodo admitted, "I feel different around you. Like I want to be me and yet…"

"Frodo, even we don't understand our feelings. If you wait too long, you won't get anywhere. But if it's too soon…"

"Precisely. I'm not sure about these feelings…"

"We can work on this together, if you want." She told him, "Look, in three days' time, I have to go home, to the refugee island. Eru's taking me back. But the good news is you're here in Valinor. Why not stay here and build a life?" She paused. "Whatever's happening between us… we don't understand these feelings, whether they are fleeting or not." She asked, "Frodo, why did you want to seek out a wife? You can't do it by appearance alone. It has to be something more…" she touched his chest, "right here. Where your heart is? If you truly loved me, it would not be in a day."

The second she moved her hand back, gently, Frodo touched his heart. At last he understood, but for now he had gained an acquaintance and possibly a new friend.

"Frodo, if you wish to continue this quest, Eru Ilúvatar can help you. But take my advice: don't go for the obvious choice." She whispered in his ear, "In time, Eru will show you the way."

Frodo nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Amberly, for coming into my life. For helping my uncle and me reach Valinor."

"You're welcome," she smiled at him. "I'm going to head back inside. Will you be staying out here? These are safe lands we're on."

"Yes I will," he told her, calmly. As the glass door closed behind him, Frodo returned his gaze to the vista beyond. There was so much green hills and mountains in this land. He felt like he had entered another world. The beach with its crystal waters was down below, with sunlight casting its rays down across the lands.

He was home at last. And yet, Middle-earth was distant. Whatever was happening there he did not know. And yet, he longed to see it again. But how would he do that? Maybe it would serve his needs better to ask the Elves, or better yet the Lords Elrond and Celeborn, and the Ladies Celebrían and Galadriel.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. :) I don't know yet how far this story will go. So, we'll see what happens in the next chapter.**


	8. The Healing Process

**Disclaimers:** All canon material for anything written about Middle-earth, including _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot series.

 **Acknowledgements So Far:** I'd like to thank Eldhoron for helping me correct errors and continuity errors in this story so far. I'd also like to thank Sev Baggins, TalesofErynGalen, DoctorWhovian18 and TMI Fairy for your reviews. I'd also like to thank TalesofErynGalen for favoriting and following this story. Also, thanks to the readers for coming back and coming along the journey through this story.

I am getting excited about seeing where this story is heading. :) Will Frodo find healing at last? And what of his wife? That's what we are about to find out… Also, this chapter is heavy on description more than dialogue.

* * *

Just as Frodo re-entered the ballroom, he was pulled by Amberly to the Elven Lords and Ladies at the end of the room. It was here that the Elven Lords and Ladies, including Elrond, Celebrian, Celeborn and Galadriel sat on white thrones. But… why would Amberly… he supposed he understood, or maybe he didn't. Behind the white thrones was a huge stained glass window, representing the Elves, Dwarves and Eru Ilúvatar. And the throne up the stairs, close to the stained glass window, was a bright figure.

It was Eru Ilúvatar. Of course.

"Frodo has something to tell you," Amberly said. Frodo's gaze met hers, as she told him, gently, "Go on."

Frodo didn't want to hurt her. And yet, even he realized then, "I'm going to wait a few years. Thank you for finding Amberly – Ambryfire, but it was a reckless idea, thinking I could find a wife."

"What changed your mind?" Amberly asked, curious.

"Just seeing all your faces, wondering why…" Frodo stopped. In spite of everything he did to come this far, he was just giving up now? Maybe facing Eru in this state finally woke him up. What was he thinking by doing this? He looked up again at the Elven lords and ladies, telling them and moving his hand away from Amberly's hand, "Excuse me." He strolled out of the ballroom, thinking he had been so foolish. He could have told them he was still searching for a wife, but now… now, he was losing his chance to have one at all.

He leaned his head against the white wall. He did something wrong, he knew he did. If only… he froze upon seeing Amberly with Eru Ilúvatar. They were watching him.

"Frodo," Eru understood. "You haven't given up, have you?"

"I should have known better than to think I could earn a wife in a matter of days. What was I thinking?" Frodo asked. He said next, "This was Sam's idea." He asked, "Why did I think love could happen in a few days." He did his best to keep his voice even, but he was shaky. He could do this, if only…

"Frodo, we don't have to get married…"

"Amberly, I know. But how can we know in a few days? I'm not sure myself…"

"It's okay." Amberly inched closer to him. "We can wait. If we're not meant to be, then I'll head back to the refugee island. Who knows? You may meet someone different. Another lass who might reach you."

"Do you think I can be healed?" Frodo asked her. His gaze met Eru's, as he asked, "Do you think there's a way to go home, back to Middle-earth?"

"It's possible. Frodo, you can come and go as you please." Eru mentioned, "Valinor may be hidden, but it is possible to traverse between Middle-earth and this land. You are allowed to return to Middle-earth, if that is your request."

"So I can come and go, head off to other places, besides Middle-earth," Frodo said.

"First we need to get you healed." Amberly admitted, "I do have healing skills, thanks to Eru Iluvatar, but your wounds are deep and it will take a long while to heal your spirit."

"But it is possible," Frodo asked, staring into her eyes.

Amberly gulped. "Yes Frodo, you can be healed."

"Then why does Celebrian stay? If she's healed, too, then…"

"Celebrian chose to stay here," Eru said. "It was her decision, and likewise Elrond reunited with her."

"I've been followed by spirits, ever since I came to Tol Eressea. With my uncle gone and Sam still in Middle-earth, living out his life…" Frodo was cut off, once again by Amberly.

"Why don't you live your life the way you want it? Explore, see other worlds." She chuckled. "It's better than being cooped up indoors."

Frodo nodded. This advice from both Amberly and Eru gave him new hope. The future already looked brighter for him. Now all he needed to do was heal, for however long it took. But he could do this. He just hoped the pain would go away.

…

Days passed into months. But in Valinor, time seemed to stand still. Within that time, after the ball, Frodo was introduced to his house. The house had a thatched roof and a wooden planked porch complete with red and white roses in vases and troughs. Entering the house, Frodo found it to be similar to Bag End. In the wine cellar, which had racks of red liquid that, when reading the label, Frodo discovered it was Dorwinion wine. What was that doing inside his house? It must have been a gift from the elves. He brought one wine glass into the dining room, which had a long oak table and glass cabinets for dishes.

Aside from the wine, Frodo house was a warm welcome to his life in the Shire. He knew it was a gift from Eru, because Eru gave it to him, before vanishing into a white light and taking off. Frodo sighed, relieved. But on his first night at his new home, Frodo and Amberly shared a few stories about their lives, before Amberly left his house for hers. Frodo closed the door, as if wondering when she might return.

And she did. In the months following their first night in Valinor, Frodo told Amberly much about himself. How he enjoyed doing handicrafts, or handiwork as he pronounced it better, which included woodworking and other crafts. Amberly admitted her love of drawing, painting and jewelry crafting. Already, it seemed they were forming a friendship and a good one at that. And yet, Frodo realized that he was missing the Shire, missing his home there. His gaze met Amberly's, the second she held his hand and told him thus:

"Frodo, you can go back. You're almost healed," she said.

Indeed, Frodo had also spent those months restoring his health and spirit. Eru was challenging him every day to be aware, but not be afraid. In truth, his spirit was returning, slowly but also steadily. Amberly also assisted in the healing process. Although she was a hobbit, it was when her past self took form, Frodo became entranced by her elvish beauty. And yet, his neck and shoulder wounds cried out in pain. It was a good pain, but on those days it took its toll on him. The nightmares were going away, but the memories from his time in the War of the Ring kept coming back.

How was he expected to be healed now, after everything he'd seen and been through? But it was on the last month of the season, heading into spring, that he was in his worst state. He hadn't expected a pain this intense. He clasped onto Amberly's hand, hoping that this pain would cease. That was when Eru came to him the strongest. The pain was excruciating, but he had to get through this. He needed to survive. He…

" _Do not think. Just know that I am here to protect you," Eru told him by thought._

" _Ahh! The pain. It's…" Frodo thought, wincing fiercely._

" _Your wounds are on their last leagues. You'll be healed soon." Eru extended a hand to his spirit. "Do not let go. You will survive this. And you will be free at last. Take my hand and hold on."_

 _Somewhere inside him, Frodo took Eru's hand. Internally, he wretched out a scream. It was so strong and yet, he continued to whimper. Physically, tears streamed down his face and cheeks, but it was a painful cry from the inside, a crying that he couldn't control. It was as if his insides didn't know what to do. How could he…_

 _In a flash, the pain was gone, pulled out of him. His muscles relaxed, even when his heart made a great effort to calm down. He was relaxing more… he was going to be all right. His chest heaved, and then relaxed as well. He couldn't believe it. He survived…_

Frodo opened his eyes. Another two tears slipped out from his eyes. But it wasn't tears of sorrow, it was tears of relief. He relaxed, moving his hand to wipe the rest of the tears out of his eyes. He breathed, doing his best to slow down his heartrate to reasonable level. He relaxed his other hand, releasing Amberly's hand. She must have been in pain, or was she? He looked at her, only to see relief, as she moved the washcloths off his face, neck and shoulder. He stared at the washcloths. They were soaked in dark liquid. It was poison, something so dark and sinister that he…

He moved his head away, gazing at the tall, elegant ceiling. He was relieved that it was over. He felt his innocence return, but in all he felt tired. What had happened to him? He didn't know. He was lucky to have survived the worst spasm he ever had. He turned his gaze to the tall figure in the bright light.

"Rest, Frodo Baggins. You are free of those wounds." Eru said, "They will heal in time." He admitted, "You are free to come and go as you please. In any world you wish to travel."

"Thank you," Frodo felt his forehead. There were beads of sweat coming down it, but his head was hot with perspiration. He needed to relax, but first some water would have been nice. "I need some water, please."

"Here," Amberly said, holding a cup of water. Frodo attempted to sit up on the mattress, with its ocean blue sheets. It was thanks to Amberly's help that he was able to do so. In one large gulp, he drank down some of the water. Its cool liquid gave him further relief, enough to cool him off. He hadn't been so grateful to have water, after all this had taken place. He was glad of it. Glad to have Amberly by his side as a friend.

A thought entered his mind: could he return to the Shire? He saved the Shire and Middle-earth, but now he just… perhaps he could return home, but it wouldn't have felt the same. He would make his decision, once he had rest and washed up, that is.

At least he was free from his wounds. That's what counted the most in his eyes.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.:) More is to come… a little more, that is.**


	9. Frodo's Proposal

**Disclaimers:** All canon material for anything written about Middle-earth, including _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot series.

* * *

Frodo stood on the crystal white balcony of Elrond's house. He was glad to find shelter in the halls of the healing house, which had yellow flowers blooming in large round vases. It meant summer was on its way. As he sat on the balcony, thoughts of his experiences overwhelmed him. From the quest to Mordor to his journey to Valinor… it all seemed so real, and yet he knew what he must do: go home and spend his days in the Shire. If only…

Amberly stood next to him. They had months together, to get to know one another. And with the entering of another year, Frodo now felt the need to have her as his wife. But what could they do? They wanted to take things slow and get to know one another. If that's what she wanted, to stay as friends, then what was stopping them? And yet these feelings he had for her… Frodo couldn't explain how it felt.

"Amberly, I…"

"Is it time?" Amberly said to him, "Frodo, you've been thinking about having a wife again."

"It's been two years," Frodo said. "And then it will be three years."

"Are you this desperate to find a wife?" Amberly said. Frodo could hear Bilbo's voice in the distance, saying the same thing.

"No. But… maybe Eru was right. We need to wait." He smiled. "I could hear Bilbo saying the exact same question you just asked. He looked at her then, "If you're sure you're ready."

"We didn't rush things. You've been a good friend," she said.

Frodo grunted. "Just that." He admitted to her, "Only if you're ready. I can wait."

"Do you think we're a match?" Amberly asked him.

"I'm starting to," He grinned her way. "Do you feel the same?"

"I'm starting to, but I'm also your guide," she said.

"I know," he said.

"I have to go. You're better now. Now you can live out your life, as promised," she said.

"Yes and…" Frodo looked back at her. Amberly was leaving the balcony, leaving him. And yet, would she really leave him? He returned his gaze to the railing. What could he do?

…

"Frodo, why did you come here? Amberly's boat is…"

"Yes uncle," Frodo said, tense. His back was rested against the nearest bench inside his house. There was much elven décor and wood furniture there, complete with the pillars also having carved elven designs. Paintings of his life were lined up along the walls. And yet, he did not feel at home in the moment, not if he were… Amberly! No. Was she the wife Eru sent for him? "I can't just let her leave, not without… maybe I can."

"What are you talking about?" Bilbo asked him.

"Bilbo, you're my spirit guide. What's your advice over this?" Frodo asked further.

"Go after her. You did it before with Pearl Took," Bilbo said.

"Yes, and we parted ways as friends. There was pressure then, too," Frodo said, chuckling. He asked, serious, "When does the boat leave?"

"In two hours." His uncle told him. "Frodo, you know why Eru sent Amberly your way."

"Because of the bond we share."

"Frodo, I think it's obvious."

"She's the one." Frodo said.

It dawned on Frodo right then and there. Of course Amberly. She had such knowledge of nature, books, life and was a really smart hobbitess. There was so much he knew about her now that he didn't when they first met. His heart raced just thinking about her. Standing up clumsily, he grabbed his cloak, rushing out the door faster than he hoped. He stopped, locked the door and left his house. The beach wasn't too far away. He could catch it and Amberly before it sailed. He ran as quickly as his legs could carry him, bumping into elves along the way. At last, he reached Amberly. She was ready to leave but not yet in the boat. Frodo made it to her in time that they landed in a heap on the sand. Sputtering and coughing, Frodo helped Amberly up to her feet.

"Frodo, why did you come? Weren't you…" Amberly was cut off. Frodo leaned in fast and kissed her. For a moment, neither hobbit knew where they were, only finding each other. The bond was back… or had it always been there? Before Amberly could think straight, Frodo released her. The beach returned, as did the elves.

"Amberly, you weren't going away, were you?" Frodo asked her. "You can stay. We can start a family…"

"Frodo, I'm not ready. This is… this is…" Amberly fled the scene. The moment their eyes met again, Amberly was distressed. Frodo watched her as she climbed aboard the ship. Was this the last that he would see of her? As for Amberly, she was met by Bilbo's spirit. This couldn't be good. She asked, concerned, "Bilbo, why does your nephew…"

"Amberly, what have you been doing? You really want to go to the refugee island again?" Bilbo pointed to Frodo. He admitted to her, "You won't find another like him. Haven't you been waiting for this moment, too. Amberly, don't leave him. Leave your past behind and you can start a life anew. This is what you both wanted."

Amberly looked back at Frodo. He did have bright blue eyes. He was so kind and compassionate. They were two traits she didn't miss, but remembered. In the two years they spent together, getting to know one another… maybe she did feel like she'd belong with him, as if the bond was still connecting them together. Grabbing her pack, she climbed down the gang plank, running down it and racing towards Frodo. It was then she knew, as did Frodo, that they were meant to be together. In the wake of what happened, Frodo understood as well, when embraced, that he wasn't about to let her go anytime soon. And yet, the moment they released, Frodo was sheepish. He knew what he wanted to ask her.

"Amberly, now that we're together, I…"

"Yes," she said with confidence.

"Amberly, I had hoped to ask you properly, and I…" Frodo was cut off by Amberly's kiss. It startled him, enough that he kissed her back. Nope. He wasn't going to let her go, let her leave him. He was going to protect her, no matter what happened to them or where they would go. Unaware to him, Amberly was ready to watch over Frodo as well. "Is it time? Are you ready to be my wife?" He gulped. Why had he said that?

"Only if you are," was her answer.

He looked into her eyes then, deciding then, "Yes. I think I finally am."

"I'll go and tell Eru." She smiled at him. Frodo watched her as she approached Eru. The second Eru gave them a knowing expression, Frodo realized there was nothing more to be done. Or maybe… this was new territory for him. Was he ready for this? He guessed he was… no. He was ready for what would happen next in his and Amberly's life.

* * *

 **Next chapter could possibly be the last chapter or one-shot for this story. We'll see what happens. :) Thanks for reading. :)**


	10. The Wedding

**Disclaimers:** All canon material for anything written about Middle-earth, including _The Lord of the Rings_ trilogy, belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien. All original material belongs to the author of this fanfiction one-shot series.

This has to be the first wedding one-shot I have written between Frodo and an OC. I hope it turns out all right.

* * *

Frodo stood before a tall, arched doorway, and before the doorway was a door made from yew bark. He knew what awaited him on the other side. Amberly. She was his guide, but also his friend. If only his family could see him, and his friends, for what he was about to do meant… well, it meant the next stage of his journey.

He took a deep breath. It was time. He could do this. He exhaled, ready to open the door. When he did, the door opened on its own, revealing an aisle with red roses. As he walked down the aisle, he looked up. Amberly was also walking down an opposite aisle, right to him. He stopped before tall figure that was Eru Ilúvatar.

Frodo turned his gaze to Amberly. She looked so lovely. And when they're eyes met, he knew. He just knew she was the one for him. At last, they stopped before Eru. When the ceremony began, Frodo looked over at the group: the elves had gathered, but also the Maiar, which included Gandalf. Frodo sighed. It was a shame their Fellowship wasn't there to witness… he looked up at Eru, hoping He would understand.

"Frodo, look at the waterfall," Eru said, pointing to a waterfall on Frodo's side of the room. Indeed, there was a waterfall. Frodo was stunned and in awe. More people were arriving at the large chamber, including the members of the Fellowship of the Ring. Frodo grinned in understanding, and yet confusion took over.

"Why… how are they here?" Frodo asked.

"When Eru helped Gandalf break Saruman's spells," Amberly explained, "the barrier between worlds was open." She added, hoping Eru understood, "It's possible to travel to Valinor from Middle-earth, even though it is a hidden land. But if we go to the Timeless Halls… I'm not sure what would happen."

"Everything will be revealed in time," Eru said. He spoke to Frodo and Amberly, "This ceremony is for you both, and will be the first marriage from two worlds. We shall begin with the vows and…"

"WAIT! Wait," Bilbo rushed up to Eru, Frodo and Amberly. Behind him were Thorin and Company. "I can't let you do this… not until I give my blessing." Bilbo told Frodo and Amberly, "Good luck to you both." He proceeded to sit down with Frodo's family and friends. The dwarves followed, also giving their blessings.

"Frodo, Amberly." Eru told them, "You may begin your vows."

"Frodo," Amberly said, getting his attention, "you have been naïve ever since I first met you. At first, I thought you needed a guide, but you're more than that. You believed it was possible that you could find a wife. When Eru first told me this, I nearly thought it was rash. But you held onto that idea. And here we are."

Frodo looked behind him in time to see Sam, Merry and Pippin standing behind him. And just in time, for Pippin's sniffed a little too loudly. Frodo grinned at them, "I need to speak to her."

"Her who, cousin?" Merry asked. He realized, "Oh, you mean her?" He pointed to Amberly.

"Oh. Let's go. Come on," Sam told Merry and Pippin, shooing them away. Frodo chuckled softly. It was good that he still had his friends.

"But why can't we…" Pippin was cut off by Merry.

"Come on, Pippin. Let's find a seat," Merry said. Frodo watched his cousins and Sam as they joined the Fellowship in the front row. Frodo returned his gaze to Amberly. He knew what to say, what to tell her.

"Amberly, when we first met, and then also being bonded, I nearly forgot who I was or what I was doing. Then you stayed with me, taking me to Valinor." Frodo sighed. "This bond we share, it's more than either of us. Something I nearly thought was hard to believe. But you helped me through the pain and my healing. You came back, even though… I can hardly find the words to say." He was met with slight giggles from the audience. He admitted to the dark haired hobbitess in front of him, "What I can say is I love you, Amberly."

"Yes, I knew as much," She whispered in his ear, "I love you, too."

"I know," he whispered back to her.

"And here," Eru said with joy, "I present Mr. and Mrs. Frodo Baggins. Look at your hands." Frodo did, seeing a ring of light surrounding his right ring finger. He turned to Amberly, who also had a ring of light enclosing her right ring finger. Eru said to Frodo and Amberly, "That will be complete as soon as you kiss, for the bond you both share is strong."

Frodo didn't have to think twice. He leaned in and kissed Amberly on the lips. Once again, this time especially, it was worth it. Three years they had a friendship that meant more than what they thought. More than once did they nearly thought it was a dream, and it very nearly became one. No. It still felt like a dream, something that neither expected. And yet, here they were: Amberly in a flowing white dress and Frodo feeling like he just won his heart's desire. At the end of their long kiss, the cheers and applause came through. As they walked down the center aisle, holding hands, Frodo looked on from Amberly to Boromir. The man gave him a knowing expression. Maybe it was all they needed, to part as friends.

Frodo was drawn back to the present, the moment he and Amberly arrived at the reception and were greeted by friends and family. Given the whole experience of what he just went through, Frodo was amazed he was still standing. He never expected marrying someone, but Eru gave him and Amberly His blessing, but then so did Bilbo and his friends. Was that right? Did he follow the right path?

Frodo peered over at Amberly. He understood now. He would need her through these times. Even when they shared a piece of wedding cake together, and danced for hours at a time, he realized he couldn't be parted from Amberly now. He loved her and that's what mattered most in his life. And through the trials and tribulations to come, it was only a matter of time before they would prove their love to each other.

And that's what they would do together.

…

 _Three Years Later…_

A small curly, brown haired hobbit boy ran through the sweeping green grass. He just turned three and already he was enjoying wandering across the open fields. He wasn't trying too hard. He loved messing with his father, enough so they could play in the grass. He shrieked in joyful laughter as his father caught up to him, carrying him across one shoulder, before catching the toddler before he fell off.

The boy's father was Frodo Baggins, who looked back a couple of feet from where his wife Amberly cradled their newborn baby girl, while grasping their second two-year-old child, also a boy and the hobbit boy's twin brother. Frodo returned their slippery son back to the hobbit house.

"How's Missy doing?" Frodo asked his wife.

"She's asleep," Amberly said, tenderly.

Frodo chuckled. As he set the hobbit boy down, Frodo asked his and Amberly's twin sons, as he sat down on a nearby wood bench, complete with floral blue pillows acting as cushions, "Sam, Drogo, it's time you heard about the quest for the Lonely Mountain and our cousin Bilbo's journey with a company of thirteen dwarves and a wizard named Gandalf the Grey. But here, Gandalf goes by another name, and that name is Olórin."

 _The End._

* * *

 **And so we reach the end of this tale, so now it really does feel like this story ended good. :)**

 **Thanks goes to Eldhoron, Sev Baggins, DoctorWhovian18, TMI Fairy, and TalesofErysGalen for reviewing. And to those who favorited and followed this story to this point: Eldhoron, Sev Baggins, TalesofErysGalen, Pientrinipup, and LadySoy. And thanks to everyone who read this story as I was working on it. It is much appreciated. :)**

 **So did you like it? Or found some parts confusing? I can honestly say I did my best with this fanfiction story. Thank you for reading this story. :) I'll see you in another story.**

 _ **Aria Breuer**_


End file.
